Samurai Star Lionzord
The''' Samurai Star''' Lionzord 'is the Sukiyaki Chō's megazord. To transform into this mode, Sukiyaki Chō spins the Sky OtomoNippon Shuriken: Lion while piloting it and announces Lion Henge ("Lion Change"). The Shishizord starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Giant Sky OtomoNippon Shuriken - Lion is then removed from the body and replaced with the Shishizord's own head, with the Giant Sky OtomoNippon Shuriken: Lion placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Giant Sky OtomoNippon Shuriken: Lion and the Shishizord's head switching places) to complete the transformation. Sukiyaki Chō is transferred into the Samurai Star Lionzord's mouth as the external cockpit in which she can control the colossal robot. Piloting a mecha of this size requires the perfect co-operation between Sukiyaki Chō and the mecha's soul, Shishizord residing within it to maximize its potential, something even which Yoshi Igasaki was unable to do years ago as the Last Ninja. Samurai Star Lionzord is armed with a pair of 'Giant Shurikens', originally the Shishizord's tail, to slice Giant Advanced Youkai with, and like its Samurai Star Lionzord form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even Giant Advanced Youkai aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. Samurai Star Lionzord can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired on it by Giant Youkai right back at them for a taste of their own medicine. The two Giant Shurikens can even combine into one even bigger energy Shuriken and perform the 'Giant Shuriken Crush' on the Giant Advanced Youkai and deal multiple damage hits to it. Overview Chozetsu Lionzord's soul can take the human form called Shishizord while leaving her true body petrified into a statue on top of a mountain. But once Sukiyaki Chō was able to use the Chozetsu Changer, Shishi-Oh, as the soul of the Shishizord, resides within the bracelet for Sukiyaki Chō to be able to summon this colossal ally by using the Sky OtomoNippon Shuriken: Lion in the same way she summons his other OtomoNins, which activates the Shishizord by transferring Samurai Star Lionzord from the Chozetsu Changer into the OtomoNippon's body. In this form, it is capable of displaying numerous abilities. Among them are flying, releasing freezing mist that immobilizes giant Youkai and turning the sky dark. It has multiple cannons and turrets on its body that used as weapons. The armored tank-based design also grants this colossal mecha tremendous firepower as well as defensive capabilities that even a Giant Advanced Youkai that previously overpowered Ultra Shuriken Gattizord, couldn't deal any sort of damage against this new OtomoNippon ally of the Nippon Rangers. In this mode, Sukiyaki Chō rides on top of the back of this beast to fight alongside the mecha's soul, Samurai Star Lionzord, that resides within it. Lisa 'Lisa is the human form of Shishizord. Character History to be added Shishizord Shishizord is a mecha in modelled after an armored tank. This colossal mecha is piloted by Sukiyaki Chō after she receives her form, Sukiyaki Chō. Samurai Star Lionzord's soul is manifested in the form of a human, known as "Shishizord". Super Shuriken Gattazord Super Shuriken Gattazord is the combined form of Shuriken Gattaizord, Texas Bisonzord and Samurai Star Lionzord. Sukiyaki Chō (in the Lion Ha-Oh) activates this combination using the Super Combination Nippon Shuriken and announces Super Shuriken Gattazord Combination. Samurai Star Lionzord's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot for this formation. Then Texas Bisonzord disassembles with his legs re-attached onto Samurai Star Lionzord's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of Texas Bisonzord attaches to Samurai Star Lionzord's front. Then Shuriken Gattaizord sits in the "throne" of Samurai Star Lionzord's back (similar to how Shinobizord sits in the Shuriken Gattaizord's "throne"). Finally, the Sky OtomoNippon Shruiken: Lion re-attaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with Wrangler Star and Sukiyaki Chō re-joining the team in the cockpit similar to the way King Shuriken Gattaizord is formed. The weapons of both Shuriken Gattaizord (Drago Sword and Drago Shield) and Texas Bisonzord (Texas Bison Rifle) are tucked nicely on the waist of Samurai Star Lionzord to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, Shuriken Gattaizord in this form gains massive fire-power and armor to the extent of near invulnerability to Giant Yokai attacks. The Academic Dynasty Rangers can command Shuriken Gattaizord to pilot the carrier robot forward and fire its twin bazookas that breaks defenses and overpowers enemy fire. Ha-Oh Shuriken Gattaizord can also perform a triple-ejection (of Shuriken Gattaizord -> Shinobizord) to slash directly at a Giant Yokai's armaments to disable its attacks. The colossal mecha for its finishing move: Ha-Oh Splendid Buster, where the Nintalities of all Academic Dynasty Rangers are charged up to fire powerful laser blasts from their OtomoNippon components in syncronisation with the twin bazookas, pulverizing the Giant Yokai. Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord is the combined form of Kung-Fu Gekizord, Texas Bisonzord and Samurai Star Lionzord. Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord has many abilities that Super Shuriken Gattazord lacks. Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord is more agile and faster than Super Shuriken Gattazord, comparable to a fast car instead of the tank that Super Shuriken Gattazord embodies. Mega Kung-Fu Gekizord can use the Texas Bisonzord cannons as boxing gloves and launch them as projectiles for long-range attack. Notes *This is the first and only OtomoNippon owned by the Academic Dyansty Rangers whose name doesn't end with "-maru". The reason why is because both the "Lionmaru" and "Shishimaru" names are under copyright by P-Production's Lion-Maru tokusatsu franchise. *To drive the point that the Samurai Star Lionzord is Green Ranger's zord, the Samurai Star Lionzord's body was repainted green in the American toy release instead of red. Samurai Star Lionzord originated as the Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This was the zord/mecha of AkaNinger Chozetsu who was red, hence why the Zord has red accents and red lightning appears in front of it in the Samurai Star Lionzord's transformation sequence. * Samurai Star Lionzord's design seems to be similar to that of a Chinese lion statue. See Also *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Lion Fire Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Green Ranger Zords